


Fathers

by Dombihugi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Elves, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dombihugi/pseuds/Dombihugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a short break in the battle Bard and Thranduil discover that they had something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kira_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/gifts).



> Warnings: None really. That tent gave me some naughty thoughts that I might share with you in the future, but this is a harmless one. Except that tiny hint in the middle.XD
> 
> Big hugs to Kira_K and my other secret beta for their help.

It is hard to lead an army, to encourage tired people or give hope in times of sorrow, but these are nothing compared to convincing a fourteen-year-old boy to stay behind and out of the fight.  
Bard watched his son sulking his way back to the ruins and the Bowman might have felt guilty about it if it hadn’t been for him knowing that the kid would be safe.  
"Is it this hard on your people too?" sighed Bard rhetorically. He wasn’t expecting an answer from the Elvenking who was standing behind him, so he turned around with great surprise when he heard the elf’s comment on that deep tender voice of his.  
"You cannot even imagine," said Thranduil looking past Bard towards the far peaks of the mountains. His voice was a dissonant blend of sarcasm and regret.  
"It doesn’t matter whether they are ten, a hundred or a thousand years old, they will always be your children." For a moment, on the elf’s face Bard could see a kind of softness he wasn’t expecting from the stonecold person Thranduil seemed to be so far. Despite the natural respect this kind deserved, Bard didn’t rank himself below the Elvenking, but now he was pleased to discover that they had something in common.  
The Bowman gave an understanding smile, but couldn’t resist to add:  
"I am lucky to be a mortal then."


End file.
